Maria Julia ze Sławskich Wicherkiewiczowa
Maria Julia ze Sławskich Wicherkiewiczowa – historyczka miasta Poznania, autorka felietonów historycznych, miłośniczka architektury renesansu. Zainteresowania urbanistyczne Marii Sławskiej wiążą się zapewne z postacią jej starszego brata Rogera, naczelnego architekta Powszechnej Wystawy Krajowej w Poznaniu (1929), który brał udział w takich przedsięwzięciach jak budowa Bazaru, gmachu TPN czy Banku Przemysłowców. Choć w biogramach sławnego architekta i urzędnika nie przywołuje się postaci jego siostry, uważnej czytelniczki archiwum miejskiego, dzięki której po pożarze ocalały wykorzystane przez nią materiały, nietrudno się domyślić, że początek XX wieku w zaborze pruskim nie oferował zbyt wiele kobietom pragnącym się kształcić. Z tego powodu aspiracje intelektualne ojca, brata czy męża stają się jedną z nielicznych dróg, by zdobyć specjalistyczną wiedzę. Jednak Maria Sławska nie poprzestała na dzieleniu pasji mężczyzn z rodziny, udało jej się odnaleźć sposób na własną karierę literacką, której nie przeszkodziły ani zamążpójście, ani urodzenie dzieci, ani przeprowadzki. Literatka, dokumentalistka i malarka była córką Konstancji Ziołeckiej z Kościana i Stanisława Sławskiego z Szamotuł. Urodziła się 11 listopada 1875 roku, jako kilkuletnie dziecko przeniosła się z rodzicami i rodzeństwem do Poznania, w którym jej ojciec otrzymał stanowisko sędziego sądu ziemskiego. Maria kształciła się na pensji Anastazji Warnke. Lekcje rysunku pobierała u pań Ehlert i Kremer. Pisano, że niespokojny temperament odziedziczyła po włoskiej prababce – Vincenzy Syopani, żonie generała Wincentego Axamitowskiego legionisty, napoleońskiego komendanta. Cóż jednak znaczy, że miała „niepokojny temperament”? Czy nie jest to dla współczesnych znak, że jej aspiracje wykraczały poza ramy społecznych oczekiwań wobec zamożnych mieszczańskich żon i matek? Pozycja społeczna Marii Sławskiej była przecież w ówczesnych prowincjonalnych warunkach poznańskich dość wysoka, nie tylko płeć wyznacza bowiem możliwość uczestnictwa w życiu społecznym: córka sędziego, siostra architekta, prawnuczka generała miała możliwość zabrania głosu w interesujących ją kwestiach. Najważniejsze, że z niej skorzystała. Poznań i Gdańsk Podczas podróży na wystawę krajową do Lwowa w 1894 roku poznała swojego przyszłego męża – Bogdana Wicherkiewicza, lekarza okulistę, który był dwadzieścia lat starszy od Marii. Ślub wzięli w poznańskiej farze, a krótko po nim wyjechali do Gdańska, w którym Wicherkiewicz od kilku lat prowadził praktykę. To w Gdańsku zrodziło się zainteresowanie Marii ze Sławskich tradycją mieszczańską. W Gdańsku także kontynuowała naukę malarstwa u pań von Ziegler i von Parpart. „Tutaj też – podkreśla Tomasz Wicherkiewicz, wnuk Marii – bezskutecznie uczyła się… haftu kaszubskiego i początkowo absolutnie nie zamierzała parać się pisarstwem” (Wicherkiewicz 1998: 6). W 1895 roku urodziła pierwszą córkę – Janinę: „jako opiekunkę do niej sprowadzono z Poznania zaufaną Bamberkę, a do chrztu w królewskiej kaplicy Jana III służyła podarowana przez jednego z rabinów woda z Jordanu” (Wicherkiewicz 1998: 8). Tomasz Wicherkiewicz podkreśla, że jego dziadek nie angażował się w konflikty polityczne i leczył w wielonarodowym Gdańsku wszystkich, w tym rabinów i cadyków, stąd być może ta niezwykła przysługa jednego z nich. W 1897 roku małżeństwo Wicherkiewiczów przeniosło się do Poznania. Zamieszkali w kamienicy przy ul. Św. Marcin. Tu urodziły się kolejne dzieci: Izabella w 1899 roku i Stefan w 1908 roku. W domu Wicherkiewiczów bywali literaci: Kornel Makuszyński, Magdalena Samozwaniec, Kazimiera Iłłakowiczówna, Remigiusz Kwiatkowski, Stefan Balicki. Herstoria Poznania Maria zaczęła pisać po urodzeniu pierwszych dzieci, a debiutowała w 1904 roku na łamach „Pracy”, „Wielkopolanina” i w poznańskich dziennikach opowiadaniami oraz krótkimi utworami poetyckimi. Wkrótce zajęła się czytaniem materiałów archiwalnych, dotyczących przeszłości miasta, w związku z tym wiele czasu spędzała w zaniedbanym i w większości nieuporządkowanym ówczesnym archiwum miejskim. W 1914 roku opublikowała pierwszy artykuł badawczy o Antonim Höene (1747-1795), budowniczym, który zaprojektował zwieńczenie wieży poznańskiego ratusza i brał udział w przebudowie poznańskiej katedry. Już w tym pierwszym tekście ujawniły się zainteresowania badaczki: fascynowały ją bowiem gotyckie i renesansowe zabytki, życie kupców, rzemieślników, drobnej szlachty. W szczególnej skrupulatności Wicherkiewiczowej przy odtwarzaniu danych statystycznych – i to niezależnie od tego, czy dotyczyły kwot przeznaczanych na remonty budynków, czy prób ustalenia liczby związków małżeńskich i dzieci oraz praw spadkowych – dopatrywać się można ciekawej wszystkich aspektów życia pisarki. Często pojawiającym się toposem otwarcia w krótkich artykułach Marii Wicherkiewiczowej jest niezadowolenie z dotychczasowego stanu badań: „Klasztor Dominikanek czyli Katarzynek poznańskich – pisała w jednym z artykułów – ma poza sobą kilka wieków istnienia, lecz nie posiada swej historii. Spotykamy wprawdzie w dziejach Poznania lub zakonów szczupłe wiadomości o Dominikankach – lecz to wszystko. Wiadomości to jednak niewystarczające dla bogatej przeszłości klasztoru, w którym szereg wieków córki wielkopolskiej ziemi młode życie modlitwie i rozmyślaniom poświęcały” (Wicherkiewiczowa 1998: 17). Co charakterystyczne wiele fragmentów jej artykułów (z których – jak notuje Jerzy Koller – kilkaset dotyczy samego Poznania), poświęconych jest właśnie „córkom wielkopolskiej ziemi”, być może sama autorka zastanawiała się, kim mogłaby być, gdyby urodziła się w innych epokach. Poznańska ironistka W artykule z „Dziennika Poznańskiego” o dawnych kawiarniach w Poznaniu Wicherkiewiczowa podkreślała: „oto pociągnięcie dziejowe – zmierzch królestw, upadek tronów przynosi niespodziewanie nowy ośrodek towarzyski – kawiarnię – swobodną przestrzeń w gwarze wielkomiejskim. … Dandys, bufon, fircyk, złoty młodzian, niebieski ptak, szuler, szlagon, fanfaron, poczciwiec, parweniusz, wydrwigrosz, garson, burżuj, mieszczuch, wojażer – wszyscy czuli się w kawiarni jak w domu. Kalejdoskop typów – bogaty, ale jednostronny. W tym korowodzie osobistości uderza brak kobiet. Dama nie wchodzi do kawiarni. Czasem w wojażu, czasem przypadkowo. Zabłąka się czasem subretka Mimi, ale i to ukradkiem. Czasem artystki z komedialni wchodzą w asyście złotej młodzieży. Od czasu do czasu urocza szansonistka zachwyci i zgorszy frywolnością piosenki. Panie ‘edukowane’, ‘wyższego urodzenia’, ‘z manierami’ nie zaawanturują się ani do cukierni ani do szantanu (cafe chantant). Czasem w wojażu incognito używały przyjemności zakazanej pobytu w kawiarni, tracąc dobrą opinię” (Wicherkiewiczowa 1938: 7). Maria Wicherkiewiczowa jest więc dzieckiem swojego czasu, czasu emancypacji i przemian obyczajowych, bierze w cudzysłowie opinie o prawdziwej damie i dystansuje się od przywoływanych opinii. I znowu obrazek, w którym próbuje sobie wyobrazić punkt widzenia kobiet z niedawnej przeszłości: „W czasach biedermajeru jest kawiarnia ulubionym punktem zbornym polityków i rewolucjonistów. W Poznaniu coraz więcej kawiarń. Są nawet osobne pokoje dla dam. Patrzą panie przez uchylone drzwi ciekawie. Panowie ‘wyższego tonu’ w tabaczkowych surdutach … palą lulki lub … przy wonnej mocce poruszają z posad ziemię. Reformują świat. Lub gwarzą o dobrych, dawnych czasach jak to in ille tempora bywało” (Wicherkiewiczowa 1938: 8). Ironia godna Virginii Woolf i jej opisu Oxbrige. Z jednej strony kobiety, które nie mogą przekroczyć obyczajowych linii demarkacyjnych, z drugiej – karykatury mężczyzn, którzy we własnym towarzystwie odgrywają spektakl o swojej ważności. Zbieżności z bohaterką Własnego pokoju ''Woolf jest zresztą więcej, jeśli wspomnieć o tym, że Wicherkiewiczowa nie miała żadnego wykształcenia: „musiała sama – zauważa Koller – szukać i odkrywać to wszystko, co innym, nawet mniej od niej zdolnym i pracowitym dawała szkoła” (Koller 1932: 6). Nie ulega jednak wątpliwości, że gdyby Wicherkiewiczowa przyswoiła metodologię ojców i braci historyków, jej artykuły nie tętniłyby życiem ludzi z przeszłości, gdyż pod tym względem właściwie wyprzedzała swój czas, zajmując się bardzo często czymś, co dzisiaj nazywane bywa historią życia codziennego. Felieton historyczny Wróćmy jednak do artykułu o klasztorze, by prześledzić kompozycję felietonu i typowe dla pisarki chwyty retoryczne, mające podtrzymać uwagę czytelnika i czytelniczki. Wicherkiewiczowa miesza porządki czasowe „melancholia i smutek wiejący z poszczerbionych murów” (Wicherkiewiczowa 1998: 17) współczesnego jej klasztoru, przeplatają się z próbami opisu czasów świetności budowli. Autorka nie unika wartościowania: „Gotyk budynku został popsuty przez liczne reperacje, które były konieczne po wojnach szwedzkich” (Wicherkiewiczowa 1998: 19). Potop szwedzki to zresztą częsta cezura przytaczana w jej tekstach, wieńcząca złoty wiek kultury polskiej, charakterystyczna dla tych wszystkich, którzy umiłowali renesans. Jednak nawet gdy pierwsza część artykułu poświęcona jest architekturze i wielkiej historii, Wicherkiewiczowa szybko wraca do tematów, które wydają się ją interesować najbardziej, czyli ludzi, których życie toczyło się wewnątrz murów, stara się ocalić chociażby ich nazwiska, pochodzenie i sprawowane funkcje. Dowiadujemy się zatem, że w roku 1654 przeoryszą klasztoru była Potencjanna Jarczewska, a Eufrozyna Pincet, pochodząca z Francji, była na początku XIX wieku chórową. Autorkę interesuje wszystko: z czego się mniszki utrzymywały, kto czynił zapisy na ich klasztor, jaką władzą dysponowały przeorysze klasztoru i komu podlegały. Relacjonując spór dwóch mniszek: Benedykty Cieleckiej i Józefy Baranowskiej, badaczka stara się zrównoważyć oskarżenia kierowane pod adresem tej ostatniej, wyliczając jej zasługi na polu działalności społecznej. Wicherkiewiczowa staje po stronie Baranowskiej, również w jej sporze z ojcami dominikanami, którym mniszki podlegały, a czyni to pozbawiając niejako głosu oponentów, przytoczyła bowiem wyłącznie argumenty Baranowskiej. Być może właśnie to, że często wartościowała postawy postaci historycznych, poruszała wiele wątków jednocześnie, jej język był nacechowany emocjonalnie, a czasami przejmowała po prostu stylistykę cytowanych dokumentów wpłynęły na to, że wśród badaczy pisarstwo Wicherkiewiczowej nie cieszyło się popularnością, czy mówiąc wprost oskarżano ją o amatorstwo i dyletantyzm. Warto przy tej okazji pamiętać, że ani urzędnicy państwowi, ani profesorowie nie kwapili się jednak, by spędzać czas wśród nieskatalogowanych, pokrytych kurzem, zaniedbanych dokumentów. Wicherkiewiczowa niewątpliwie ufała cytowanym przez siebie bohaterom z przeszłości Poznania i często nie wyrażała badawczego sceptycyzmu wobec przytaczanych zdarzeń. Tak pewnie stało się również wtedy, gdy próbowała ustalić etymologię słowa „Dębiec”, która stała się nazwą dzielnicy miasta. Autorka powołuje się na słowa Jana Rzepackiego, pisarza miejskiego z początku XVIII wieku, który wskazuje, że forma „Dąbczen” jest nazwą folwarku, znanego z rosnących w nim dębów, które wykorzenił i „w pole urodzajne obrócił” wójt Poznania – Michał Czenpiński, a nazwa wzięła się z połączenia jego nazwiska i słowa ‘dąb’ (dąb-czen). I właściwie można by odrzucić ten wywód, gdyby wziąć pod uwagę, że „lud pospolity” zachował inną formę nazwy, czyli Dębiec. Jednak może warto pójść tropem autorki, zwłaszcza, że próbując odtworzyć kim był ów wójt, podkreślała: „Niewiele o nim da się powiedzieć z czasów jego pobytu w Poznaniu. Może jednak kilka szczegółów zajmie czytelników, zwłaszcza, że Michał Czenpiński był pradziadem znanej autorki Klementyny z Tańskich Hofmanowej” (Wicherkiewiczowa 1998: 46). Starania Wicherkiewiczowej, by połączyć historię ukochanego miasta ze znanymi i sławnymi postaciami miały dodać jemu rangi i znaczenia. Felietony z podróży po Afryce i Włoszech W prowincjonalnym mieście nie mieszkała bowiem prowincjuszka. Relacje Marii z podróży po Afryce i Włoszech tchną radością życia, ale także świadczą o tym, że nie czuła się w tych miejscach obco, raczej chciała poznać zabytki związane z kulturą i tradycją, do której przynależała. Na tle poetyckich opisów krajobrazów i malowniczych ruin, nad którymi rozbłyska niebo tysiącami gwiazd wyróżnia się szczególnie ostatni artykuł z tomu ''Trypolis, poświęcony wiośnie w Rzymie: „w czerwcu roku przeszłego miałam szczęście rozmawiać z Mussolinim na audiencji prywatnej. … Przeszłam liczne wspaniałe apartamenta, sale pełne czekających i służby zanim się otworzyły podwoje pracowni Mussoliniego. Sala ogromna, ozdobiona dziełami sztuki. Wódz faszystów stał za biurkiem. Poprzez onieśmielenie i emocje tej niezapomnianej chwili zobaczyłam postać człowieka niezwykłego, o ruchach wytwornych, stylowych i żywych” (Wicherkiewiczowa 1927: 81). Choć fragment ten współcześnie brzmi złowrogo, musimy wziąć pod uwagę, że Wicherkiewiczowa nie mogła zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, co oznaczać będzie już kilka lat później faszyzm, a Mussolini musiał ją urzec przede wszystkim swoim zamiłowaniem do sztuki renesansowej i charyzmatyczną postawą. Skądinnąd być może mieszkanie w Poznaniu uodporniło ją na idee nacjonalistyczne i nie dostrzegała w nich nic groźnego. W 1924 roku ukazały się Obrazki z przeszłości Poznania oraz Rynek poznański i jego patrycjat, tę ostatnią książkę Wicherkiewiczowa dedykowała zmarłemu mężowi. Autorka dzieliła życie między aktywnym uczestnictwem w życiu kulturalnym miasta a podróżami nad Morze Śródziemne, nie przerwała przy tym pisania. Felietony z podróży oraz artykuły o zabytkach Poznania publikowane na łamach wielkopolskiej prasy codziennej ukazywały się często w formie książek. Powieści i opowiastki W 1932 roku Wicherkiewiczowa publikuje powieść Łódź w purpurze ''poświęconą losom rodu Górków w Poznaniu, a także kwestii sukcesów reformacji w Poznaniu, której dzieje splotły się właśnie z tą magnacką rodziną. Pałac Górków w powieści historycznej Marii Wicherkiewiczowej ukazany został z perspektywy Jana Emberyka, szlachcica „z ziemi pruskiej”, związanego z dworem księcia Albrechta. Referujący ucztę wydaną na cześć księcia pruskiego bohater, mimo że uważa się za światowca, a szlachta i mieszczanie polscy nie robią na nim dobrego wrażenia, zachwala wystrój sali rycerskiej, zgromadzone tam zabytki i zbytki oraz wystawność domu Górków. Wydaje się więc, że cel, jaki stawiał sobie gospodarz, by olśnić znamienitych gości, został osiągnięty. Chociaż Jerzy Topolski podkreśla, że sukcesy reformacji w Koronie były niewielkie, a w Poznaniu – minimalne, Wicherkiewiczowa rozpoczyna akcję swojej powieści właśnie od spotkania Andrzeja Górki herbu Łodzia (1500-1551), kasztelana poznańskiego i starosty generalnego Wielkopolski z księciem Albrechtem oraz księciem legnickim Fryderykiem i jego synem. To historyczne spotkanie dotyczyło sytuacji protestantów na Śląsku, w Wielkopolsce, w Prusach i w Niemczech. Jeśli przypomnieć chociażby to, że zarówno książę Albrecht, jak i sam Górka przez pewien czas myśleli o koronie – każdy dla siebie, a już w kilka lat po tej uczcie Górka zagroził królowi Zygmuntowi Augustowi wypowiedzeniem posłuszeństwa, zaniepokojenie ucztującej w pałacu wielkopolskiej szlachty, opisywane w powieści, wydaje się w pełni zrozumiałe. Należy jednakże ustalić kiedy przyjęcie w Pałacu Górków się odbyło. W powieści magnat wielkopolski przemierza korytarze pałacu mimo uczty – posępny, choć upłynął już rok od śmierci jego żony Barbary z Kurozwęk nadal jest w żałobie. Barbara zmarła w sierpniu 1545 roku, uczta opisana przez Wicherkiewiczową odbywa się jesienią 1546 roku. Jednak współcześni historycy są zgodni, że zjazd poznański w sprawie reformacji odbył się w 1543 roku, czyli dwa lata przed śmiercią Barbary. By usprawiedliwić nieco tę pomyłkę autorki warto pamiętać, że w ''Dziejach Poznania zredagowanych przez Jerzego Topolskiego wykorzystano widocznie te same, co Wicherkiewiczowa źródła i powtórzono ten błąd. Pozostaje tylko żałować, że Wicherkiewiczowa nie opisała tej zamożnej i ukochanej żony Andrzeja, gdyż uznała, że nie było jej (i być nie mogło) na uczcie. Szkoda nie tylko ze względu na historyczną drobiazgowość, ale również dlatego, że kobiety zajmują w powieści ważne miejsce, a autorka stara się pokazać konflikty miedzy interesami rodzin a uczuciami młodych szlachcianek. Historię rodu Górków w XVI wieku, czyli losów Andrzeja i jego trzech synów: Andrzeja, Łukasza i Stanisława, uzupełniła próbą wyjaśnienia powodów, dla których Łukasz Górka uwięził swoją małżonkę Halszkę, czyli Elżbietę z Ostroroga, w baszcie w Szamotułach. Historia „czarnej księżniczki” zdaje się bardziej pociągać autorkę niż knowania panów wielkopolskich, ich ambicje polityczne czy butne wystąpienia. Halszka w powieści Wicherkiewiczowej to nieszczęśliwa, zakochana w poślubionym wbrew woli matki i zamordowanym Dymitrze Sanguszko, przy tym dumna panna, która odmawia jakiegokolwiek uczucia Łukaszowi, a wolność po 10 latach przynosi jej dopiero śmierć męża. W powieści przedstawione zostały losy rodu Górków od ich najwspanialszych czasów, aż do upadku rodu, kiedy to trzej synowie Andrzeja umierają bezpotomnie, a majątek przechodzi w ręce zamężnych sióstr: Barbary i Katarzyny. Wraz z wygaśnięciem rodu Górków zanika właściwie ruch luterański w Poznaniu. Jednak Maria ze Sławskich, popularyzatorka dziejów Poznania, a właściwie pierwsza badaczka historii miasta, dołączyła do swojej powieści osobną część, zatytułowaną Historyja Pałacu Górków w Poznaniu, zupełnie jakby nie mogła się oprzeć, by znowu – jak w wielu swoich felietonach – nie opowiedzieć o losach zabudowy rynku poznańskiego. Wysunęła także hipotezę, że twórcą Pałacu Górków był Giovanni Babtisto di Quadro z Lugano. Choć w powieści felietonowo-informacyjny styl, do jakiego musiała przywyknąć, zupełnie nie ginie, to jednak sama Łódź w purpurze dowodzi, że Wicherkiewiczową interesowali przede wszystkim ludzie, którzy w Poznaniu żyli, kochali, tworzyli, a jesiennymi wieczorami włóczyli się po krętych uliczkach Starego Miasta. Historia rodziny Jednak nie tylko przeszłość miasta zajmowała pisarkę, równie dużą wagę przywiązywała do historii własnej rodziny. W 1930 roku ukazała się kilkunastostronicowa książka o babce autorki Matyldzie z Axamitowskich Ziołeckiej (1813-1851). Z tej biograficznej opowieści wyłania się obraz uczonej gospodyni, a przy tym matki ośmiorga dzieci. „Kiedy jest sama z narzeczonym – odmalowuje romantyczną scenę Wicherkiewiczowa – pięknym panem Romanem, to pochylają się oboje nad zasłanem papierami biurkiem i tłumaczą klasyków łacińskich. Maluje się jeszcze witraże i obrazy, widoki i portrety” (Wicherkiewiczowa 1930: 8). Również w historii rodzinnej autorka koncentruje się na tym, by podkreślać związki wielkopolskiego ziemiaństwa z działalnością społeczną i oświatową, dlatego obszerny fragment biografii dotyczy prowadzonej przez Matyldę Ziołecką hodowli jedwabników. „Blisko 80 lat upłynęło od śmierci Matyldy Ziołeckiej – podsumowuje Wicherkiewiczowa – a sto od okresu jej działalności. Rozwój duchowy, emancypacja posunęły kobietę naprzód w hierarhji i prawach społecznych” (Wicherkiewiczowa 1930: 18). W tej konkluzji jest i żal, że babka żyła w innych czasach, i duma z tego, że mimo trudności wiodła fascynujące życie, jak i świadomość, że sytuacja kobiet diametralnie zmienia się na oczach autorki. Okupację niemiecką Wicherkiewiczowa spędziła w Warszawie u swojej siostry Zofii. Do Poznania wróciła w czasie walk o Cytadelę. W czasach stalinowskich pisała głównie do szuflady, jednak po odwilży znowu zaczęła publikować. Ostatnią książkę – powieść historyczną Jan Quadro z Lugano wydała w wieku 85 lat. Zmarła 7 kwietnia 1962 roku, a w 1983 roku jej trumnę przeniesiono na Cmentarz Zasłużonych. Jej portret można zobaczyć w poznańskim Muzeum im. Henryka Sienkiewicza. Hasło opracowała Agnieszka Gajewska Bibliografia: Maria Wicherkiewiczowa, Dawne kawiarnie w Poznaniu, Poznań 1938 Maria Wicherkiewiczowa, Rynek poznański i jego patrycjat, Poznań 1998 (wyd.2) Maria Wicherkiewiczowa, Tripolis: wrażenia z podróży do Afryki i Włoch, Poznań 1927 Maria Wicherkiewiczowa, Pałac Działyńskich w Poznaniu, Poznań 1916 Maria Wicherkiewiczowa, Obrazki z przeszłości Poznania, Poznań 1927 Maria Wicherkiewiczowa, Matylda z Axamitowskich Ziołecka, Poznań 1930 Maria Wicherkiewiczowa, Żeglarz i chimera, Poznań 1937 Maria Wicherkiewiczowa, Łódź w purpurze, Poznań 1932 Maria Wicherkiewiczowa, W słońcu Italji, Poznań 1929 Aniela Borne, Trzy pamiętniki pomorskie, Gdańsk 1982 Marja z Sławskich Wicherkiewiczowa (1998), Rynek poznański i jego patrycjat, red. Danuta Książkiewicz-Bartkowiak, Jacek Wiesiołowski, posł. J. Wiesiołowski, Poznań. Dzieje Archiwum Miejskiego w Poznaniu http://www.poznan.ap.gov.pl/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=63&limitstart=8&Itemid=87 Dzieje Poznania, red.'' J. Topolski, L. Trzeciakowski, Warszawa-Poznań 1998 Jakimowicz T., ''Pałac Górków w Poznaniu, Poznań 1998 Koller J. (1932) Wstęp, do: Marja z Sławskich Wicherkiewiczowa, Łódź w purpurze, Poznań Topolski J. (1992) Historia Polski, Warszawa – Kraków Wicherkiewicz T. (1998) Wprowadzenie, do: Marja z Sławskich Wicherkiewiczowa, Rynek poznański i jego patrycjat, red. Danuta Książkiewicz-Bartkowiak, Jacek Wiesiołowski, posł. J. Wiesiołowski, Poznań. Wielkopolski Słownik Biograficzny ''(1981), red. A. Gąsiorowski, J. Topolski, Warszawa – Poznań Wiesiołowski J. (2002), ''Od wydawcy, w: Marja z Sławskich Wicherkiewiczowa, Obrazki z przeszłości Poznania, Poznań Kategoria:1851-1900 Wicherkewiczowa Maria Julia ze Sławskich